sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Only A Memory Away
|image =Sailor_Moon_(Soundtrack).jpg |composer = Michael Benghiat Andy Heyward Lois Blaisch |caption = |lyrics_by = Michael Benghiat Andy Heyward Lois Blaisch |singer = Shandi Sinnamon |length = 3:12 |films =N/A |season = Sailor Moon R |albums =''Sailor Moon: Songs From The Hit Series'' |preceded_by =''Rainy Day Man'' |followed_by =''She's Got The Power'' |video = }} "Only A Memory Away" is a character theme for Amy Anderson, appearing in Episode 56 of Sailor Moon R. "Only A Memory Away" was written by Michael Benghiat, Andy Heyward, Lois Blaisch and performed by Shandi Sinnamon. "Only A Memory Away", as was it was heard in "Sailor Mercury Moving On?", differs from the official album version of the song, the latter being far more upbeat than the somber episode version. Lyrics |-|TV Version= Will you miss me when I'm gone? Will you remember all the good times we had? The hardest thing about leaving is saying goodbye We'll always be the greatest of friends I will miss you more than I can say And if I need you, I will just dream about you I will be only a memory away We'll always be the greatest of friends I will miss you more than I can say And if I need you, I will just dream about you I will be only a memory away You're something special to me Friendship is something that money can't buy And if you need me, you'll know that I'll be there for you We'll always be the greatest of friends I will miss you more than I can say And if you need me, I will be there for you I will be only a memory away We'll always be the greatest of friends I will miss you more than I can say And if you need me, I will be there for you I will be only a memory away |-|Album Version= I hear the voice of my destiny call And I know I must go find my way The hardest part will be leaving you all And I'll miss you much more than words can say I'll be only a memory away If you need me You can call me any time of day And I'll be there, it's OK I'm only a memory away My intuition says something is wrong My friends said they'd come and say good-bye I can't go until I know what's going on I fear there is danger somewhere nearby I'll be only a memory away If you need me You can call me any time of day And I'll be there, it's OK I'm only a memory away We've been together through good times and bad You've always been there for me I'll always treasure the best friends I have Eternally I'll be only a memory away If you need me You can call me any time of day And I'll be there, it's OK I'm only a memory away Only a memory away If you need me You can call me any time of day And I'll be there, it's OK I'm only a memory away Only a memory away Only a memory away! External Links *Only A Memory Away - Sailor Moon Wiki